Wine & Poems
by LemonBH
Summary: SlashPotter, Malfoy,amor, lenguaje no muy cariñoso , cabernets y Wilde. Una noche con vinos y poemas...Tu eres un poema


Hey! este es mi primer slash , asi que sean comprensivos. Me gusta el tìtulo y si no le entienden a algunas partes, pido disculpas, pero pienso que se entiende; aùn asì si no entienden tèrminos como "Cabernet" (Un vino muy famoso de aroma exquisito...je jej ) hàganmelo saber.Grax XD

* * *

Wine & Poems

* * *

_"Miraba al día deslumbrante  
Con tan ávidos ojos;  
Aquel hombre había matado lo que amaba,  
"Sólo sabía que una idea obsesiva  
Apresuraba su paso, y por qué  
Miraba al día deslumbrante  
Con tan ávidos ojos;  
Aquel hombre había matado lo que amaba,  
Y por eso iba a morir..."_

Una garganta se limpio sonoramente, interrumpiendo versos cuidadosamente llevados desde el diafragma. Valla delito.

Por minutos había contenido la respiración, disfrutando el eco de su voz. Pero dicho acto de masoquismo se vio obligado a ser compartido. Ya no era un placer sino un castigo.

"Lárgate Potter..."

Una romántica escena se montaba esa tarde en la lúgubre biblioteca del Colegio Hogwarts. La víctima, un chico rubio, alto y de ojos grises, estaba sentado plácidamente con un montón de palabrotas y maleficios contenidos entre los dientes, subiendo lentamente sus ojos hasta clavarlos en el criminal que tenía enfrente de su mesa.

Aquel osado y poco caballero chaval de pelo azabache, gafas redondas y con un aspecto enfermizo miro al chico rubio también, directo a los ojos, seguramente recibiendo una ola de insultos que se rompían en su frente como jarrones de barro.

"No lo voy a repetir"

Potter alzó una ceja retadoramente. Malfoy se estaba hartando de tanta poca vergüenza. Sus miradas se quedaban atoradas sin quererlo. Malfoy respiró hondo y se tragó sus versos y blasfemias.

"Potter, no me obligues a..."

"Aquel hombre había matado lo que amaba, y por eso iba a morir..." Citó el chico de gafas despacio pero alto; interrumpiendo descaradamente a Malfoy. "Mmm.., ese Wilde es bastante sabio ¿No lo crees?"

Potter tomo como respuesta el furioso silencio de Malfoy "Es muy ... _europeo_"

"Potter, tengo un simple comentario. Mete tu nariz en tu propios putos asuntos"

Potter soltó una risa sarcástica y suave.

Malfoy ardía en cólera. No por ser interrumpido. No por no haber sido el primero en decir que Wilde era muy 'europeo'. No por haber perdido tan rápido la compostura que se suponía debía guardar. Si no por que era él contra sí mismo de nuevo.

Aquel chico, Potter , para ser francos; lo estaba volviendo loco.

Si , si ; Wilde se debería de estar coronando como el fracasado con mas razón en el continente entero gracias a sus cínicos versos sobre el comportamiento de los hombres fracasados. Si Wilde no hubiera sido un completo idiota, tal vez Malfoy no estaría repitiendo sus versos a todo pulmón en el pasillo más oscuro de la biblioteca soportando los bellos ojos esmeralda que hacían sudar cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Que animal! Había que ser realmente pendejo.

"Tu eres mi asunto"

Las mejillas de Malfoy ardían. Su piel sudaba. Y el maldito Wilde riéndose a carcajadas en sus oídos. Era insoportable. "Cierto" se limitó a decir con una tos leve.

"¿Desde cuándo lees a Wilde?"preguntó curioso Potter tomando entre sus manos el volumen que Malfoy sostenía con firmeza.

"Recito" Corrigió Malfoy educadamente.

"Cierto" Dijo Potter casi copiando el tono anterior de Malfoy. Malfoy bufó.

Repitiendo lo dicho, Potter lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué acaso sus malditos comentarios infantiles no tenían final?. Esa voz repiqueteando en sus oídos viajaba por su sangre hasta su corazón , acelerando sus latidos. Agitación. Exaltación. Su sistema cardiovascular estallaría en segundos.

"¿Potter , que haces?

Potter bajó la vista y se acomodó la bufanda. Se sentó cómodamente en la silla de enfrente a la de Malfoy y respiró hondo. "¿Qué podré decirte?"

"En realidad nada." Malfoy respondió impaciente. "Solo vete"

"Calma , amigo"

"¿Calma amigo?" Rió Malfoy despectivamente.

Potter lo miró a los ojos después de un silencio. "Solo pretende que no estoy aquí" susurró.

El silencio de ultratumba se hizo presente en la sala. Se hubiera podido de decir que una sinistra corriente de aire congelado pasaba y cortaba la garganta de Malfoy. Le reventaba los nudos y apretaba sus cuerdas vocales.

Potter comenzó a revolver las hojas y libros que Malfoy tenía sobre la mesa al encontrar algo que llamó su atención. Un pergamino arrugado y quemado de las orillas. Su mano se deslizo ágilmente por la mesa hasta alcanzarlo bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy , quien tenía una fuerte batalla interna que finalizó en alcanzar a aplastar la de Potter contra el pergamino en un acto de increíbles reflejos, antes de que el chico de ojos verdes la confiscara en su poder. Pudo sentir por unos instantes su suave piel.

Potter lo miró directo a los ojos y retiró su mano. Malfoy entendió la pregunta.

"¿Encuentras algo de divertido en esto?" pregunto el chico rubio.

"Sinceramente , si" Respondió juguetonamente. "No veo por qué tu no"

"Tal vez por que soy una persona dentro de todos sus malditos cabales, Potter"

Potter negó sonriente con la cabeza "_Aquel hombre había matado lo que amaba, y por eso iba a morir..."_

Malfoy bufó.

"Vamos , compañero" lo animó Potter " He venido a presentarte a mi mas reciente adquisición y amiga..."

Malfoy miró sin mucho convencimiento y con pinta de querer tirarle un buen puñetazo a Potter donde mas le doliera. Pero se contuvo y se limitó a mirar como Potter sacaba de entre sus abrigos, una pequeña botella y dos copas.

"¿Una botella?" Rió el rubio sarcásticamente. "Estás delirante."

"No es solo una botella" dijo Potter sabiamente "Es un Cabernet "

"Y yo soy Bécquer, Potter" Dijo con métrica perfecta "Ahora lárgate"

Potter colocó una copa frente a su acompañante, destapó la botella y comenzó a servir el vino en ambas copas. "Su aroma es espacialmente ..._europeo_ y exigente...estoy tan fascinado...claro, que no hemos de apreciarlo gracias a los tres grados centígrados a los que nos encontramos ..."

"Y un coño con tu vino Potter..."

"Hey" reclamó el chico de ojos verdes "Esto es como Wilde o Bécquer, te aseguro que ellos jamás fueron interrumpidos"

"Exacto , pero tu eres Harry J. Potter hablando de estúpidos Cabernets"

"Es un buen comienzo".

Malfoy era una de las personas mas dignas del mundo según su ego. No era posible que estuviera hablando de Cabernets y de Wilde con un obsesionado con bebidas embriagantes y sintiéndose como un mediocre poeta amargado en el país de Nunca Jamás. Sin embargo ahí estaba , clarito como se lo había repetido Oscar Wilde en su cabeza. '_Aquel hombre había matado lo que amaba ,y por eso iba a morir'_ .Maldito

Estaba enloqueciendo.

"Decía... Malfoy" Se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba entre sus dedos con perfecto conocimiento las delicadas curvas de la copa de vidrio y hacía ondear la sustancia tinta sutilmente con la cinética de su mano. "No seas tímido, amigo"

Potter señalo con la mirada la copa de Malfoy que yacía intacta sobre la mesa frente a él.

Malfoy se llevó una mano a la cara. "Sinceramente , Potter, por todos los _Ribera del Duero_ del mundo¿Puedes decirme que haces aquí?"

Potter lo miro de nuevo a los ojos y recitó con voz clara y a la vez suave.

"_El vino entra en la boca  
Y el amor entra en los ojos;  
Ésto es todo lo que en verdad conocemos  
Antes de envejecer y morir.  
Así llevo el vaso a mi boca,  
Y te miro y suspiro."_

Malfoy estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo. Había sido tan preciso , tan perfecto , tan romántico que el suspiro recitado en su pecho estaba gritando por salir. Pero sin duda no podía atreverse a eso. Aún así continuó y le sostuvo la mirada. "William Butler Yeats" dijo despacio.

Potter asintió con la cabeza.

"Tal vez" dijo el rubio "No sea tan malo" tomo la copa entre sus dedos y debió a tragos sobrios.

Potter sonrió.

Después de un largo silencio Malfoy habló de nuevo. "Cuando era niño mi padre bebió una o dos copas de un amontillado fermentado en madera en una fiesta; no era muy bueno bebiendo, y regreso a casa muriéndose."

Potter soltó una carcajada.

"...Golpeó a mi madre .Tiró una ventana...parecía como si el diablo se hubiese apoderado de su débil cuerpo. Regresó tan embriagado que juré jamás probar ese maldito veneno...Ja! pero eso si, hice demasiados poemas en su nombre"

Malfoy sonrió sin mirar al chico con gafas. Dejó su copa en la mesa y tomo el pergamino arrugado y lo levantó hasta su línea visual. Carburó su aire y recitó:

"_Como poema llegaste a mi vida_

_Y te fuiste como sangre de herida_

_Y agonizo y me muero y despierto_

_Por que hay cosas que nunca dirás si es_

_Que quieres vivir, por siempre vivir_

_Maldito veneno_

_Y las flores me dirán lo que oirán_

_Los demonios ángeles míos serán_

_Cuando muera por falta de primaveras_

_Cuando por tierno muera el invierno_

_Y el infierno me invite dos copas_

_Maldito veneno_

_En cada gota te me vas yendo_

_En cada gota me voy yendo_

_A donde los hombres son solo poemas_

_Poemas de amor seremos tu y yo._

_Maldito veneno_

_Como poema llegaste a mi vida_

_Y con solo dos copas te pude olvidar_

_Y los miles de poemas fueron a volar_

_Con solo dos copas me fui a olvidar"_

Un silencio profundo inundó la sala. Era como haberse embriagado con un poema. Potter estaba maravillado. Ningún vino por muy fuerte que fuera lo había dejado en tal trance de borrachera ninguna vez en su vida. Estaba maravillado con al sutileza con la que lo había dejado con cara de estúpido. Obviamente no había sido el mejor de los poemas ...de hecho era un asco; pero casualmente los errores mas fatales y los defectos mas incorregibles son los únicos que tienen algo que decir al final de todo.

Malfoy seguía sin despegar los ojos del papel. "Es mi opera prima." Sus ojos se humedecieron "En un asco".

Potter levantó los hombros. "Es mejor que cualquier Cabernert"

Malfoy rió. "Lo hice mucho tiempo , antes de que mi padre muriera...lo escribí en su lápida..."

"¿Le dedicaste eso a tu padre aún cuando el bastardo prefirió alcoholizarse sobre protegerte de los mortìfagos?" Preguntó Potter casi en susurro.

Malfoy arrugó el papel hasta quitarle casi todo su volumen. "No...fue el vino" dijo Malfoy muy seriamente.

"Maldito veneno...muy cariñosos adjetivos"dijo Potter sarcástico.

"El vino me hizo un poema; ahora estamos a mano"

Potter lo miró sin entender. Malfoy se acercó a él muy lentamente hasta casi rozar sus narices por encima de la mesa. "Eres un poema"

Un delicado y peligroso beso llenó de calor las frías paredes de la biblioteca. Amanecía lenta y tranquilamente , como poema; con poca vergüenza , con demasiada indecencia. Como enamorada, lujuriosa ,como cegada por la noche que le hizo pasar los mejores momentos de su vida. Como borracha entre las nubes que por dos copas se olvidaron de despertar también.

* * *

Wiutyyyyyyy , escribir slash no es una de mis cosas favoritas, pero yo pienso que un buen escritor puede escribir de todo... 

Como sea , reviews no estarían nada mal, gracias.. xD

Aquel hombre había matado lo que amaba,  
Y por eso iba a morir.


End file.
